Carte de Noel
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: Pour le repas de Noël d’Hogwarts, Harry reçoit une carte de la personne qu’il déteste le plus. Vatil aller au rendezvous fixé par Malfoy ? HP x DM


**Titre :** Carte de Noël

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash HP-DM

**Résumé :** Pour le repas de Noël d'Hogwarts, Harry reçoit une carte de la personne qu'il déteste le plus. Va-t-il aller au rendez-vous fixé par Malfoy ?

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Playlist écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** KT Tunstall – _Suddenly I see_, Blue Man Group and Venus Hum – _I feel love_, The Who –_ Wildest Dreams_, Starsailor – _Four to the floor_, 50 cents – _Candy shop_, Alcazar - _Crying at the discotheque_, Mirwais – _Can't wait_, Madonna – _Push_, Trash Palace – _Your sweet love_, Shaggy – _Hey sexy lady_, Justice – _D.A.N.C.E_., Yves Larock – _Rise up_, David Ghetta – _Baby when the light_, Air – _Electronic performer, _Placebo – _My sweet Prince_, PJ Harvey et Thom Yorke – _This mess we're in._

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Hogsmeade (Pré au lard), Ravenclaw (Serdaigle), Head Boy (Préfet en chef).

* * *

**- Carte de Noël -**

Harry souffla. Pourquoi fallait-il acheter des fleurs ou des chocolats pour le Noël de l'école ? De toutes façons, il ferait un cadeau à Padma. Mais non ! Non seulement il devait faire un petit cadeau pré-Noël mais en plus, Hermione et Ginny l'avaient seriné pour qu'il accompagne son premier présent d'une carte. Une _carte_ ! Il avait résolu le problème du cadeau – une boîte de chocolat du meilleur chocolatier suisse sorcier accompagnée d'un énorme bouquet de roses blanches entrelacées de lierre. Il en faisait peut-être un peu trop mais il ne fallait pas commettre d'impair ; alors à la question : fleurs ou chocolat, il avait voté pour les deux. Mais la carte ! Et puis il fallait l'_écrire_ la carte. Il regarderait peut-être celle de Ron.

« Mauvais plan, se dit le Gryffindor. Les filles s'échangent sûrement les cartes. »

Et il soupira à nouveau, tournant pour la énième fois le présentoir des cartes de vœux. Puis il trouva _la_ carte. Le fond était blanc satiné et au centre, il y avait un énorme paquet cadeau parme dont la texture était de la soie. Il sourit. Il allait la prendre mais quelqu'un le bouscula et s'empara de la carte. Harry se retourna. Malfoy !

« C'est ma carte !

- Plus maintenant, ricana le Slytherin.

- Rends-moi la carte !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

- De toutes façons, elle est trop bien pour toi, Potter, gloussa Zabini qui accompagnait l'Attrapeur vert et argent.

- Harryyyyyy, dit Draco en prenant une voix plus aigue censée imiter celle de Padma, tu n'as pas pu choisir cette carte. Elle est trop belle et tu n'as pas de goût d'habitude.

- Padma, mon petit cœur, répondit Blaise, en imitant Harry, tu es cruelle ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je te quitte !

- Il était temps Harry, surenchérit Draco, toujours moqueur. De toutes façons, je m'ennuie au lit et je simule. »

Les deux Slytherins gloussèrent et abandonnèrent le pauvre Harry, qui finit par se rabattre sur une carte avec un couple de bonhommes de neige qui se donnait la main.

Alors qu'il arpentait les rues richement décorées d' Hogsmeade, il repensait à ce que Zabini et Malfoy avaient dit. Sa relation s'essoufflait sans qu'il en sache la raison. Ou plutôt il la savait mais la rejetait. Au lit, les choses n'allaient plus mais ça n'était pas sa petite amie qui le ressentait, c'était _lui_. Tout était devenu banal et il ne désirait plus la jeune Indienne. Non qu'il en convoite une autre mais ça n'était pas ça. Non que le sexe soit si important, il n'avait connu qu'elle après tout. C'était peut-être ça le problème. Quelque fois, il regardait les garçons sous la douche mais se raisonnait aussitôt et pensait au corps sublime de sa petite amie.

A la volière postale du village, il griffonna un mot sur la carte, la glissa dans son enveloppe et la remit à l'employée en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Ce soir était l'avant-dernier soir au Château avant les départs pour les vacances, il y avait un dîner spécial et une livraison de courrier exceptionnelle, que même la grève des lutins postaux n'entraverait pas, lui avait assuré l'employée. Les apprentis sorciers avaient même la matinée de libre le lendemain !

Il regagna hâtivement l'école et se changea ; il devait passer prendre Padma devant la Tour d'Astronomie avant le dîner. Un dernier regard dans le miroir le découragea. Sa chevelure trop folle était vraiment indocile.

Ron et lui se séparèrent dans le Hall. Tous les élèves étaient sur leur trente et un et étaient survoltés. C'était le premier bal de l'année, c'est à dire le moment idéal pour les célibataires de ne plus le rester.

Padma l'accueillit avec un baiser fougueux et se laissa escorter jusqu'à la Salle Commune

« Potterounet, tu as volé des vêtements ? », gloussa Zabini.

Harry le dévisagea et allait ouvrir le feu mais la jeune Indienne le retint :

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Harry.

- Ouuuuh, on voit qui est l'homme dans le couple, se moqua Malfoy. Patil, fais gaffe à ta fiancée, on dirait qu'elle va s'évanouir. »

Potter leva son poing mais Padma l'éloigna des deux Slytherins, il se retourna quand même et leur fit un doigt.

L'Attrapeur rouge et or en avait assez. Il en avait marre des Slytherins, marre de sa copine trop collante et légèrement matrone, marre de devoir bien s'habiller, marre de faire des cadeaux coûteux et surtout de se creuser la tête à chaque fois. Au moins s'il était avec un garçon, cela serait moins compliqué. Il secoua la tête : pourquoi pensait-il à ça ?

Le dîner copieux et délicieux lui redonna sa bonne humeur. Il s'absenta juste le temps de récupérer les fleurs et la boite de chocolats. Quand il revint, le dessert n'était pas encore servi et les hiboux n'avaient pas encore livré. Il profita ainsi des nombreuses friandises quand un bruissement d'ailes attira l'attention de tout le monde. Harry, qui n'attendait rien, fut surpris de recevoir une carte. Il l'ouvrit et ne put retenir un cri de surprise. C'était la carte que Malfoy lui avait chipée ! Il l'ouvrit et fut troublé de voir qu'effectivement il s'agissait de sa Némésis. Le mot était bouleversant.

« Pourquoi ne pas se réconcilier au pied du grand chêne ? Draco. »

L'hypothèse que ça soit une blague ne l'effleura même pas. Il ressentit un picotement au creux du ventre et comprit que c'était ça qui lui manquait. Excitation ! Il était subitement excité de rejoindre le Head Boy pour… pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Harry glissa sa main sur son entrejambe : rien que de penser à ce rendez-vous, il était déjà dur.

Sans un regard à Padma, qui d'ailleurs se battait avec sa sœur, il se leva, prit le bouquet et les chocolats et courut au grand chêne assouvir son soudain, mais non moins intense, désir.

Il resta un moment figé sous la neige. Au pied du grand chêne, il y avait une demi-sphère qui scintillait.

Draco était là et il l'attendait, lui. Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre alors qu'il s'approchait. Couché sur le ventre, alangui, tout juste vêtu d'un petit shorty crème et… d'une queue et d'oreilles de chat siamois enchantés, le Slytherin se limait les ongles.

_Il s'est même fait beau pour m'exciter davantage…__ Mon Dieu ! Pourvu qu'il n'attende pas depuis trop longtemps !_

Potter sourit. Cette queue féline qui ondulait comme une vraie était ravissante. C'était peut-être grâce aux oreilles supplémentaires que Draco entendit son promis arriver. Sans se retourner, il s'étira lascivement, de dos et s'allongea sur le côté.

« Mmmmh, j'aimerais qu'on me gratte le dooooooos », ronronna-t-il.

Le rouge et or tiqua une seconde mais il était bien trop échauffé et son érection commençait à être trop douloureuse pour chipoter. Il pénétra dans la bulle et se pencha pour déposer le bouquet et les chocolats. Il s'agenouilla dos à son vieil ennemi, haletant, et répondit à sa supplice en lui grattouillant les omoplates. L'autre main ne tarda pas à glisser le long du flan neigeux pour masser la fesse ferme.

Le blond se redressa en s'agenouillant et frotta son dos contre le torse de son amant. Il glissa ses mains fines pour titiller l'érection qu'il avait sentie :

« Hé bien dis-moi... Tu es très, très en forme !

- Je... je ne pensais pas que... que tu me mettrais dans un... un tel état. »

Malfoy sursauta et se retourna :

« Potter ? »

Mais ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Harry le renversa sur le dos et grimpa sur lui :

« Moi aussi ça m'a surpris.

- Mais..., dit-il les oreilles plaquées sur la tête en signe de contrariété.

- J'ai très envie de toi, je meurs de chaud », souffla le lion en s'énervant sur sa chemise pour finir par la déchirer.

Torse nu, brûlant contre la peau ivoirine du garçon-chat, il l'embrassa férocement contre sa volonté.

« Tu me fais mal, là !

- Moi aussi ça me fait mal », répondit Harry, ardent, le maintenant toujours aux poignets.

Il le réembrassa à pleine bouche et cette fois le Head Boy lui mordit la langue jusqu'au sang et se tortilla comme un chat sauvage pour se dégager. Mais loin de le calmer, la morsure embrasa Harry. Il se redressa en serrant les cuisses pour coincer son amant :

« Vilain chat, chuchota-t-il.

- Je vais te tuer si tu fais ça.

- Je vais mourir si je ne le fais pas. »

Harry se laissa retomber et lapa le cou tendre, laissant par-ci par-là des traînées de sang à cause de sa lèvre blessée. Il lâcha Draco pour fouiller dans son manteau et en sortit sa baguette.

« Potter ! Putain roule-toi dans la neige, ça ira mieux ! », se plaignit Malfoy, toutes griffes dehors.

Mais il fut stupefixé et contempla impuissant l'autre adolescent se déshabiller complètement puis lui retirer à lui son aussi l'unique bout de tissu qu'il portait. Il était nu et incapable d'agir. Seule la queue de chat battait l'air en guise d'énervement.

« Relâche-moi !

- Ne sois pas impatient, petit chat.

- Et ta copine, Potter ? Tu crois qu'elle va apprécier ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il sortit le produit des jumeaux Weasley - le gel lubrifié qui servait aussi de préservatif - et se l'appliqua sous le regard horrifié de son futur partenaire.

« Mais... t'es hétéro, Potter. Hé-té-ro !, grogna ce dernier en essayant de le repousser alors que Harry l'avait désenchanté.

- Tu me fais bander, j'y peux rien, expliqua Harry en le pénétrant d'un coup, arrachant ainsi un cri de douleur à Malfoy. Oui... crie pour moi », dit-il en donnant un autre coup de rein.

Le vert et argent tenta de se retenir en se mordant la lèvre mais laissa quand même échapper un second cri. Il griffa Harry au dos mais rien ne l'arrêtait.

« Putain ! C'est trop booon. C'est... trop étroit !

- Tu me fais mal, connard ! »

Potter stoppa enfin ses mouvements agressifs et plongea ses deux émeraudes dans l'azur colérique des yeux de son amant. Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Il était prévenant et attentif. Ceci dit, d'habitude il ne couchait pas avec un _garçon._

« Comment tu veux que je fasse ? », finit-il par demander en lapant le téton durci malgré lui.

Un peu à contrecœur, Draco lui répondit :

« Tou... touche-moi. Détends-moi. »

Obéissant, Harry lui effleura le flanc.

« Encore... »

Potter l'enlaça et lapa religieusement le téton. Plus doucement, il reprit ses pénétrations. Les doigts fins de Draco se glissèrent dans la chevelure brune hirsute et les deux corps commencèrent à onduler harmonieusement. Les miaulements voluptueux succédèrent aux plaintes.

« Draco... je... »

Le Head Boy repoussa doucement son amant :

« Attends un peu... Ralentis... »

Toujours discipliné, Harry s'arrêta et se calma. Il gonfla toutefois son sexe en Draco.

« Ooooh Merlin..., couina ce dernier.

- Tu aimes, ça ?

- O... oui... »

Potter recommença, arrachant un cri de pur plaisir à son partenaire.

« Tu ne veux plus t'enfuir, petit chat ?, minauda-t-il.

-Non. J'ai... j'ai même une... une envie, Ha... Harry. »

C'était la première fois en six ans et demi que Malfoy utilisait son prénom. Le même picotement qu'à l'ouverture de la carte parcourut le ventre de Harry et il ne put que se laisser faire lorsque l'autre adolescent l'encouragea à se redresser pour s'agenouiller. Sans le lâcher, Draco se laissa redresser et s'empala avec un plaisir non dissimulé sur son nouvel ami.

« Comme ça, c'est bien aussi... Tu veux tenter un truc ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire sexe et la queue de chat frétillante d'excitation.

- Oui. »

Malfoy glissa deux doigts dans la bouche de son amant et les retira quand ils furent bien mouillés. Il laissa courir sa main le long du dos musclé et caressait avec l'autre main la fesse ferme. Il écarta la fesse et introduisit un doigt puis un autre.

D'abord un peu raide, Potter se détendit. Jusqu'à ce soir, son approche du sexe anal avoisinait les zéros mais ça ne semblait pas si mal. Le petit chat accorda les mouvements de ses doigts sur ses propres ondulations du bassin. Tantôt il léchait le cou bronzé, tantôt il miaulait de plaisir dans l'oreille de son partenaire.

« Dis-moi que tu aimes..., ronronna-t-il.

- J'aime trop ! »

Y voyant une invitation, le Head Boy pénétra au maximum et augmenta la cadence. Dans un baiser violent et affamé, il captura les deux autres lèvres et se les appropria. Harry resserra l'étreinte et planta ses ongles dans son dos. Au comble de l'excitation, les oreilles félines plaquées, le garçon-chat rejeta la tête en arrière et jouit dans un cri violent. L'autre ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans un dernier coup de rein.

Essoufflé, le rouge et or allongea son amant sur le plaid et s'étendit à ses côtés, vidé de toute son énergie. Seul le bout de la queue féline remuait faiblement.

« Tu es... très étonnant, ronronna Draco en se plaquant contre son amant surprise.

- Toi aussi… Je… Je ne pensais pas que tu m'enverrais une carte et je pensais encore moins en être autant excité. »

Draco se redressa d'un coup, les oreilles dressées sur sa tête, signe de son étonnement intense.

« Une carte ? J'en ai envoyée une, oui, mais… pas à toi ! Enfin… ce n'est pas que je regrette, hein. C'est peut-être le destin, conclut-il dans un sourire aguicheur.

- Ça n'aurait pas été mieux avec l'autre, gloussa Harry.

- Non, c'est sûr… », ronronna encore Draco en se glissant sur le Gryffindor.

Il lécha langoureusement ses lèvres avant de s'emparer de sa bouche dans un baiser ardent, rallumant le feu intense qui brûlait encore au fond de Harry.

« Tu veux remettre ça ?, demanda Harry, haletant.

- Tu t'en sens capable ?, le titilla Draco.

- Je me sens capable d'un tas de choses dans tes bras… »

Draco se pencha tout contre lui et susurra au creux de son oreille :

« Je crierai pour toi. Je t'offre mon corps en cadeau de Noël, joue avec tant que tu veux.

- J'adore Noël… »

Draco s'allongea et écarta les cuisses, affichant une jolie petite bouille aguicheuse, les oreilles plaquées en marque de soumission. Tel un lion affamé, Harry se jeta sur lui.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Draco entrouvrit un œil et fut surpris de voir qu'il faisait encore nuit noir. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Peut-être à cause de ce corps chaud contre lui… Corps chaud ?? Le Head Boy se retourna et regarda Potter en train de dormir. Encore l'esprit embrumé de sommeil, il se demanda ce que le gryffy faisait là… puis, tout lui revint.

Après leur très intense deuxième round près du grand chêne, Draco avait suggéré qu'ils se disent bonne nuit et aillent rejoindre chacun leur chambre pour une bonne nuit de repos. Mais, comme s'il avait été possédé, Potter s'était accroché à lui comme un forcené en le suppliant de le laisser dormir avec lui. Il était même allé jusqu'à lui jeter un sort de Restriction qui avait fait apparaître une menotte magique les reliant par le poignet !

« Reste avec moi et je te libère !, avait sorti cette andouille de Gryffindor avec son sourire de vainqueur, comme s'il avait découvert l'invention du siècle.

- J'ai vraiment le choix ?

- Non !

- D'accord…, avait soupiré Draco à contrecœur. Mais tu te boucheras les oreilles quand je dirai le mot de passe de ma chambre, sinon je t'écorche vif !

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je me glisse dans ton lit quand tu ne t'y attends pas ?, avait ronronné Harry.

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Ou… Tu as peur que je te surprenne au lit… avec quelqu'un ?

- Mon… futur ex et moi ne dormons pas ensemble, avait éludé Draco un peu gêné par la tournure de la discussion. Donc il n'a pas besoin de se retrouver dans ma chambre. »

Pourquoi avait-il parlé de son copain ? Potter n'avait pas à savoir qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un et encore moins Ernie MacMillan. Si ça devait se savoir que le Prince des Slytherin faisait des folies de son corps avec un Hufflepuff ! Certes, probablement le plus pervers des huffy, mais tout de même… En tout cas, Potter semblait satisfait de cette réponse et ils étaient tout les deux partis cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité du Gryffindor vers le Donjon, rejoindre la chambre du Head Boy. Tout le trajet, Harry n'avait cessé de le peloter, comme s'il était un chaton en chaleur. D'abord énervé, Draco avait fini par le laisser faire… Il finirait bien par se calmer, et quelque part ça flattait l'ego du Head Boy d'être autant désiré.

Une fois dans la chambre verrouillée à double tour, Draco avait rejeté la cape et tiré sur sa menotte.

« Maintenant, tu m'enlèves ça tout de suite.

- Tu veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour avec ?

- C'est… très tentant mais… non. Pas maintenant. »

L'air déconfit de Potter avait failli le faire éclater de rire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu manger au dîner pour être aussi excité ?? Même Zabini n'avait pas autant d'endurance… Ou peut-être _seulement_ Zabini parmi tous les hommes sur Terre.

« Tu m'a épuisé tout à l'heure…, avait ronronné Draco avec un regard envoûtant qui semblait totalement posséder Harry. Tu es une telle bête de sexe,… Harry. Si je ne dors pas quelques heures, je vais mourir. »

Harry avait affiché un sourire fier. Vraiment, la flatterie restait la meilleure des armes sur les simples d'esprit… Draco se colla contre son amant, câlin. Il irait jusqu'au bout de son petit numéro.

« On sera mieux pour dormir sans menottes, non ? »

L'effet avait été immédiat : Harry avait sorti sa baguette et fait disparaître les menottes. Un instant, l'idée de balancer dehors le Gryffindor avait effleuré l'esprit de Draco… mais il s'était ravisé. Après tout, Potter était un très bon amant malgré son inexpérience, fougueux et inventif. S'ils pouvaient remettre ça… pourquoi pas ?

« Si tu es sage, tu dors avec moi. Au premier geste qui ne me plait pas… je te jette dehors et pas de câlin du matin.

- D'accord, je serai très sage.

- Biiiien ! Je vais prendre ma douche. Ne touche à rien en attendant. »

Obéissant, Harry l'avait attendu sagement le temps qu'il se lave. Ils s'étaient couchés de suite, Harry dévorant Draco du regard et le cajolant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas endormi aux côtés de quelqu'un. Il regarda un instant Harry dormir. Son sommeil semblait agité. Du bout des doigts, Draco effleura ses lèvres puis les porta à celles de Potter. Leur douceur le fit sourire. Vraiment, ce Gryffindor était très étonnant. Il se pelotonna contre lui et écouta son cœur battant la chamade. Il se rendormit très vite dans la chaleur de ce corps étrangement accueillant.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Le soleil se levait à peine. Des bribes de son rêve lui revinrent. Il avait fait le plus chaud et le plus réaliste des rêves érotiques. Il couchait avec Malfoy !!! N'importe quoi ! Un doute étrange le prit… Mais… Où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre ! Il regarda autour de lui et vit un blond couché à ses côtés. La respiration lente et régulière de son compagnon de lit indiquait qu'il dormait profondément. Le drap doux, probablement en soie, avait glissé de son épaule et dévoilait son épaule dénudée. Dénudée ? Le cœur battant, Harry souleva le drap et constata que Draco et lui étaient nus. Harry se leva précipitamment, un peu trop même puisqu'il se prit les pieds dans le drap et s'écroula au sol. Il se releva, l'air de rien et ramassa ses affaires pour se rhabiller. Comment avait-il atterri dans le lit de sa Némésis ? Par quel sortilège Malfoy lui avait fait faire ce qu'ils avaient fait ?? Non que c'était désagréable mais…

Son regard se posa sur un petit guéridon proche du lit sur lequel se trouvait un plateau de petit déjeuner couvert de viennoiseries à côté duquel se trouvait le journal du matin. Comme quoi, être un Malfoy apportait encore plus qu'une place dans l'équipe de quidditch et des beaux balais. Le ventre de Harry l'informa qu'un croissant serait le bienvenu et il se laissa donc tenter. Il n'était pas à deux minutes près, après tout. Un gros titre attira son regard pendant qu'il dévorait un croissant.

« Panique à Hogwarts ! Une veille de Noël perturbée par les lutins postaux ! »

Intrigué, il lut l'article en dessous.

_« Nous en avons assez d'être spoliés, nous confie le délégué du FLDLP – le Front de Libération Des Lutins Postaux. (…) Nos frères les Elfes de Maison nous ont montré la voix à suivre et nous ne nous laisserons plus exploiter par les Sorciers. »_

_En effet, les Lutins Postaux ont joué un bien vilain tour aux élèves et enseignants d'Hogwarts hier en perturbant la distribution du courrier spécial de Noël. Non contants d'intervertir les destinataires de ces courriers symboliques, les facétieux lutins ont enchanté bon nombre d'entre eux pour semer le trouble et la zizanie, tantôt déclanchant la colère, le désir, l'hilarité incontrôlable etc. _

_« Nous avons voulu montrer notre détermination, et je pense que les sorciers ont compris. Bien sûr, nos sorts n'ont fonctionné que quelques heures et… »_

Harry reposa le journal. Alors, le picotement qu'il avait ressenti en ouvrant la carte de Malfoy, c'était ça ?? Il resta de longues minutes à se demander ce qu'il allait faire. Finalement, il replia le journal, et se remit au lit. Après tout, autant profiter de cette situation encore un peu, non ?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Une petite heure plus tard, le soleil timide de l'hiver naissant commençait à remplir la pièce. Draco soupira d'aise, heureux de pouvoir traîner sous ses couvertures sans avoir à se soucier de ses devoirs de Head Boy. Après tout, c'était Noël et il allait être en vacances pendant dix jours. Il s'étira et vérifia enfin si Potter était toujours là. A sa surprise – et pour son plus grand plaisir, en fait – Potter était bel et bien là, dormant profondément.

_Il est plutôt canon quand il dort et ne parle pas…, _se dit Draco_. Rectification… Il est canon _tout court. _Enfin, si je veux pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement, je vais éviter de le réveiller. _

Sans un bruit, Draco se leva, enfila un kimono en soie et s'installa confortablement sur le lit pour se servir du thé. L'avantage des théières enchantées d'Hogwarts, c'est que quelque soit l'heure à laquelle les elfes de maisons déposent votre petit déjeuner, le thé est toujours chaud à point. Il goûta son thé, le resucra légèrement, entama une bouchée de pain au chocolat et ouvrit le journal du matin. Il manqua s'étouffer en lisant les gros titres et reposa le journal après avoir lu les premières lignes. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, il jeta un œil à Harry. Déjà que le gryffy allait se demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais en prime, il allait apprendre qu'il avait été victime d'un enchantement ! Le drame était assuré.

Votant pour une explication au pied levé en cas de question – Draco pourrait toujours invoquer un excès de bierrobeurre – il alla à la porte et balança le journal dehors. Un elfe le ramasserait bien dans la Salle Commune, non ?

Draco retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et après avoir servi une tasse à son hôte, il le réveilla doucement en le secouant du bout du pied.

« Debout, marmotte, le thé est servi. »

Harry entrouvrit les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux, tentant probablement – très vainement – de leur donner une allure normale. Il semblait à Draco que les joues de son hôte étaient un peu rougies. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'était pas à cause de la chaleur des couvertures…

« Bien dormi ?, demanda le Head Boy d'un ton nonchalant, comme si la présence de Potter dans son lit était chose tout à fait normale.

- … Un peu mal au crâne mais… ça va.

- Ça doit être le froid. On est rentrés tard hier soir, après tout… »

Harry ne releva pas, au soulagement de Draco. Les yeux émeraudes se portèrent sur le plateau de petit déjeuner.

« Tu… T'as déjà déjeuné ?

- Je mourrais de faim, désolé. Mais je t'en ai laissé. C'est ça qui te met dans tous tes états ? »

Harry se détendit enfin totalement et laissa échapper un rire amusé. Apparemment, le Slytherin ne semblait pas du tout gêné par sa présence et encore moins par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Pour sa part, il savait qu'il avait été victime d'un sort… mais celui-ci n'avait-il pas fait ressortir quelque chose qui était en lui depuis longtemps ? Il contempla longuement Draco puis ouvrit le kimono pour mieux voir son corps. Il le découvrait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, dans toute sa beauté. Draco rosit légèrement, tout d'abord troublé d'être ainsi regardé par son plus ancien adversaire… mais après tout, il se savait parfait.

« Je crois que je vais avoir des problèmes…, soupira Harry en caressant du bout des doigts le flan neigeux et frémissant de Draco.

- Des… problèmes ? Quels genres de problèmes ?

- Le genre : une copine et sa jumelle sur le dos. »

Tous deux échangèrent un sourire de connivence quand un bruit tonitruant les fit sursauter.

« En tant que Head Boy, vous devez montrer l'exemple, Monsieur Malfoy !, hurla une voix profonde et creuse à la fois, celle très reconnaissable du Baron Sanglant. Et pour ce faire, cessez donc de vous débarrasser de vos ordures de façon cavalière"

Le fantôme des Slytherins jeta le journal du matin sur le lit, entre les deux élèves, et tous deux purent y lire les gros titres relatant l'événement qui les avait amené là. Toujours râlant et pestant, le Baron disparut par un autre mur et laissa Harry et Draco face à face. Harry fut le premier à bouger. Il attrapa la Gazette et la jeta au sol avant de repousser Draco sur le dos pour le plaquer au matelas et grimper sur lui.

« Tu es décidemment plein de surprises, roucoula Draco.

- Toi aussi. »

Harry s'était attendu à des coups, des cris, n'importe quoi… sauf un large sourire plein de promesses et d'attentes. Il se pencha doucement pour laper les lèvres délicates du Head Boy qui l'empoigna par les cheveux pour prendre totalement possession de ses lèvres. La main de Harry partit se perdre sur la hanche de Draco et celui-ci se cambra. Il le repoussa pourtant gentiment.

« Quoi ?, s'étonna Harry. Jamais le matin, c'est ça ? »

Draco sourit, amusé, puis rapprocha son visage de celui de Harry au point que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient presque.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Joyeux Noël », répondit le Gryffindor.

Draco attrapa le lubrifiant sur sa table de nuit et le donna à Harry avec un sourire plus qu'allumeur.

« Maintenant… baise-moi ! »

**- FIN -

* * *

****Joyeux Noel ! K & S :-)**


End file.
